pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Carter-Ethan Rankin - Creator
These look like they were generated by a robot – Bobmagog (talk) 04:44, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :The pics for a lot of them were created with an online art helper. I cant remember the name, though?Cebr1979 (talk) 04:53, November 30, 2019 (UTC) :(Looking for something completely unrelated and stumbled upon this so...) It was the same online art helper used for this character (not created by me).Cebr1979 (talk) 04:15, December 19, 2019 (UTC) :...which isn't there anymore so that was pointless. Lol. Sorry.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:17, December 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Well then, these look like someone programmed an AI to use that "online art helper", and told it to spit out 30 characters or so to complete a task. Because that's about the level of thought and effort that went into these. – Bobmagog (talk) 07:34, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :::If that's how you feel then it's a good thing you're not being forced to use them in your work like others have. Cheerio!Cebr1979 (talk) 07:37, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::It says a lot if you have to force people to use them. – Bobmagog (talk) 08:07, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::I've never forced a single person to use any of them and I have no idea where you got that from?Cebr1979 (talk) 08:09, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Haha! I get it now! My wording was off. I meant that you're not being forced to use them... and I also meant to point out that others have used them. I did not mean they were forced to.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:11, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Alright, after giving it some thought, perhaps I was generalizing a bit too much. Some of your characters are actually alright. Invisible Pink Unicorn has a detailed backstory and solid motivation, making it no wonder he was picked for that Kickstarter comic. Neuroptera has a cool design with a motif I haven't seen too often, and his backstory has a lot of potential and mystery behind it. Lucky Bunny definitely gets points for uniqueness, I can't tell if you had a spark or genius or if you were just running out of ideas. Silent Violet clearly had a lot of thought put into her, her description being the most detailed. The rest of them are just boring, and I'm not entirely sure why anyone would willingly decide to use them over other characters. A couple of the people who have used them, like Nuelow Games and Jay042, honestly seem like they'll just use anything. Sorry if this wall is too big. – Bobmagog (talk) 11:00, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::There is a conversation somewhere (but I'm not gonna look for it so you'll just have to take my word for it... or don't) where I fully admit that taking on the "30 Characters Challenge" was something I kinda got bored with after awhile but... Started it so... Saw it through. The ones you mentioned, I also like (as well as others I am proud of). Some, I wish I'd taken more time to do something with but... what's done is done and so... ::::::::Some I merely created for the sake of preventing others from copyrighting the name... and there's one I'm absolutely ashamed of but... What's done is done and once something is open sourced, the creator can't un-open source it because the whole world owns it so... I have to live by my own rules.Cebr1979 (talk) 12:26, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::One you're ashamed of? Just out of curiosity, which would that be? – Bobmagog (talk) 21:31, December 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't wanna say 'cause then I'd have to say why and it could become a thing if other people were to read it and etc. (As far as I know right now, though) I will say it's one that hasn't been used.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:12, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::I understand. A few years ago some weirdo with a grudge I wasn't aware of started digging through my history to find things to slander me with, and it didn't matter how long ago it was or if it was even something I remembered doing. You gotta be careful what you say on the internet, especially in this day and age. – Bobmagog (talk) 04:50, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::::Office Bobbie is not the one I was referring to when I said there's one I'm ashamed of (though, I should be now that I've remembered about her - lol) but (provided you have facebook), there's a link in her talk page that explains her.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:00, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :::::::::::::Since this is still on your mind... I've got it narrowed down to Bikini Blur (because there's just nothing there), Unveiled (because could be interpreted as islamaphobia), and C+ (because they're the most obvious "filler" ones). That or it was actually Bat-Shit Crazy all along, and you were only misdirecting when you said "no wait, it's actually one that has been used". --Bobmagain (talk) 22:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You're right it's one of the three women and your reason is spot on. I didn't understand that at the time.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:49, February 10, 2020 (UTC)